1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layered metal plate with excellent damping capacity and particularly, to a multi-layered metal plate with excellent damping capacity and a method for manufacturing it, which is less costly since the plate can be manufactured by simply attaching a thin plate on a main metal plate by the methods such as welding and the like, has excellent damping capacity and especially can be easily shaped.
2. Description of the Background Art
To damp vibration and noise of a metal structure, various technologies have been developed. Many kinds of high damping alloys which absorbs vibration by an internal friction by itself, have been developed. However, they are not commonly used since mostly the high damping alloys are non-ferrous alloys and are very costly, there is no alloy which satisfies all properties of damping effect, mechanical characteristic, plasticity and the like. A steel plate made by inserting resin and the like between two metal plates, so called a sandwich steel plate has better damping capacity and mechanical properties, but it is costly and has bad plasticity and weldability, thus to be limited to be applied.
Also, recently, a composite plate made by inserting thin Cu or Al between two plates, are developed, but it has bad damping capacity and bad plasticity and accordingly, it is not widely used.
Therefore, the present invention provides a multi-layered metal plate with excellent damping capacity and a method for manufacturing it, which is less costly since the plate can be simply manufactured by simply attaching a thin plate on a main metal plate by the methods such as welding and the like, has excellent damping capacity and especially can be easily shaped.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a multi-layered metal plate with excellent damping capacity, made by attaching a secondary plate with a thickness less than one fifth of the thickness of a main metal plate, onto the main metal plate.
Also, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing a multi-layered metal plate with excellent damping capacity having a curvature, including the steps of processing a main metal plate to have a predetermined curvature corresponding to the preferable usage and attaching a secondary plate having a thickness less than one fifth of the thickness of a main metal plate, onto the main metal plate.
The foregoing and other, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.